Fairy Academy
by AndytheIcelander
Summary: Who doesn't enjoy a high school AU This story is just about the daily lives of the Fairy Tail characters as high school students. How they deal with their love lives, rumours, rivaling schools, exams, and any threat to their clubs or family. Gajevy, Nalu, Gruvia and many more
1. Thank You

First Day by Andapanda(me) on dA

fav . me/d93ve3d

* * *

The alarm barely got a chance to ring before she woke up excitedly. Today was the day that she had been waiting for, the day she would start attending Fairy Academy. Much to her father's chagrin, Lucy Heartfilia had attended the entrance exam for Fairy Academy while her father thought that she was taking the one for a prestigious all girls school. It had taken a lot to get her father to agree to let her go, but thankfully she got through to him, and now she was living in an apartment much closer to the school, so at least she got some time away from her father.

Lucy quickly got her new school uniform of its' hanger and got ready, rolling up the bluish gray skirt up a bit to make it seem shorter and so that the end of her thigh highs would show. Just because she had to wear a school uniform as cute as this, it didn't mean she could add her own little flare to it.

She was already ahead of schedule so at least she didn't have to worry about being able to eat her breakfast or being late for the entrance ceremony, and maybe she could finally see that pink haired boy again, he did help her bring up the courage to defy her father and take the entrance exam, she would like to thank him.

She simply prepared a toast and some fruits, she really need to go grocery shopping anyway so she didn't have much else. She had to admit that it was tempting to run to school with the toast in her mouth, making her life seem more like some manga than it was already. Though she guessed she had to draw the line somewhere, there wa a limit to how many cliché ideas she could have, and she had already marked the window seat and unlikely romance down.

She finished her breakfast and looked at the clock on the wall, it was finally time for her to head out, so she quickly put on her shoes even if she didn't need to hurry. She got on her bicycle and hurried over to the academy. The closer she got she passed some other students, a couple with green and black hair, and a group of three who all had the same hair colour, almost white as snow, but none of the students she passed had pink hair. Lucy was determined to find him just so she could thank him, she just had to do it.

But for now she had to change into her slippers and head to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony.

Lucy stood amongst the other first years, she didn't know any of them and had no idea what to do so she just stood a bit away from the others, she was looking for the boy that she met, the one with the pink hair, but she didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he wasn't a first year like she thought.

"You seem a bit lonely." Someone said and Lucy turned to see the owner of the voice, it was a rather short girl, a few inches shorter than herself. The girl had short blue hair that was being pulled back by an orange headband. "I'm Levy, Levy McGarden, nice to meet you." Levy smiled as she waited for an answer, since Lucy had no better options, she decided to go with it "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too." The two of them talked and got to know each other until it was time for them to take their seats in the auditorium. Lucy looked over the applauding older students and parents but still did not see a single bit of pink hair, she sighed, maybe she'd see him later.

"Looking for someone?" Levy whispered as they took their seats.

"Yeah, he has pink hair, how hard is he to find?" Lucy whispered back and Levy smiled

"Looking for Natsu huh? I'll help." Lucy thanked her new friend and looked at the stage where the principle was now standing.

The principal, Makarov Dreyar, was a very short old man, he needed to stand on something to even reach the microphone on the podium. He spoke to the students like they were his very own children, Lucy couldn't really understand why, but even if she was just sitting there listening to him, she felt like he'd care for her in a way her father never did.

Makarov introduced the vice principal, Gildarts Clive who for some reason didn't attend the ceremony, the school nurse Porlyusica, and Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Reedus Jonah were the only names Lucy caught before she zoned out and started thinking about nothing in particular. Then Lucy saw the scarlet that was headed for the podium, it was a student, so she guessed it was the student council president, she had the most amazing scarlet coloured hair she had ever seen, and not just that, she looked elegant and beautiful as she made her way to the podium.

"That's Erza Scarlet, she's just a second year but she's still the student council president." Levy whispered to Lucy.

Lucy was about to ask Levy more about her but before she could, Erza started giving her speech to the students. Erza had a voice that demanded attention, yet it was also caring, it fit her really well. She welcomed the students to Fairy Academy and with that, the students stood up, and the older students started singing the school song.

Lucy had to admit that she loved the school song, the way the lyrics talked about adventure, life, companionship and promises, it made her hopeful for the future. She looked at Levy who looked incredibly happy, though, Lucy bet that she had the same smile plastered on her face, but unlike Levy, she wasn't humming along.

The first years were then lead by their homeroom teachers into their classrooms, Lucy was in class 1-A with Levy, and according to the name roster, so was the pink haired boy, Natsu. She still didn't see him, so she sat by the window on the second row, with Levy right in front of her. Levy was talking with the girl sitting next to her, one with white hair, Lucy remembered passing her on her way to school earlier.

"Oh, Lucy! This is Lisanna Strauss." Levy introduced her white haired neighbour and made Lucy join in on their conversation.

"So how was Edolas anyway?" Levy wondered "You left in the middle of elementary."

"Wait you lived in Edolas?" Lucy asked, Edolas wasn't exactly the closest place to the academy, or the country they were in.

"Yeah, I left for a program in elementary and I got really close to everyone so I decided to attend Junior high there too. It was really amazing, I loved it there, but I'm glad I'm home." Lisanna managed to say before their homeroom teacher, Macao Conbolt shushed everyone. Everything went pretty smoothly after that, Natsu finally arrived and Macao kept talking about how the school year would be like, eventually they all headed outside for a class picture.

Finally after the picture was taken, Lucy had a chance to talk to Natsu.

"Natsu!" she called out, running over to him as the class headed back inside.

"Hm?" he stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Sorry, I just...wanted to thank you." Lucy said looking down at her shoes.

"Thank me? for what?" Natsu was very confused, he felt like he was forgetting something.

"You don't even remember?" she sighed "Well, you convinced me to take the entrance exam for Fairy Academy, you helped me gain the courage to stand up to my father, so, thank you."

Natsu was still rather puzzled until it finally hit him, he remembered talking to her, he remembered seeing her standing outside the school on the day of the entrance exams, she looked scared back then and then she bought him food. "Oh, now I remember...you hair is longer."

Lucy was surprised that he had noticed that her hair had grown a little longer in the past few months, maybe not my a lot, but just enough for her to forgo her old hairstyle. But still you'd think that he would notice that instead of the difference in length. "Lucy, right?"

Lucy looked at him confused "Sorry?"

"Your name, it was Lucy, right?" Natsu had his hands on his hips, he looked cheery, almost if this was just the start of some new adventure for him.

"Yeah, Lucy Heartfilia." She couldn't help but smile when he grinned, it was as if he could light up an entire room with just that. "Well I'm Natsu Dragneel."

After that, she noticed it too, for her, this was also just the start of some big adventure.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I am basing this fic on some things that I have drawn and still am. I will possibly make a pic for some chapters

you can view it all in my dA gallery

andapanda . deviantart gallery/55412230/Fairy-Academy


	2. Clubs

Natsu and Lucy ran to catch up with the rest of the class but stayed behind the bigger group to talk.

"So my father was furious, he scolded me for lying to him and choosing some 'raggedy old shack for people with no chances' his words." Lucy mocked her father.

"No way, and I thought my pops could be tough." Natsu scratched the back of his head, he didn't really like anyone who mocked fairy academy, or any of the fairy schools. So Lucy's father's words pissed him off.

"Yeah, then I ended up tearing my dress to defy him and his prestigious ideas, I told him that it was my choice and honestly I kind of lectured him about it. Apparently that was what he needed to hear." Lucy looked at the ground as they walked, thinking back to that moment, her father's bewildered look at what she had just done and the pure anger she felt, her whole life it felt as if he wanted to control her, that nothing she did was ever good enough, and it got worse after her mother died. "I haven't really talked to him since then…"

They stayed silent after that and when they reached the classroom they sat down in their own respective seats. Natsu couldn't help but to glance at her every now and then, he admired her for what she did to defy her father, and how she didn't back down. Even if he'd only met her and talked to her once before, he just knew that Lucy Heartfilia was one impressive person.  
Lucy on the other hand was still thinking about her father, despite the borderline abusive behaviour, she still missed him.

Levy had occasionally looked behind her to watch the pair talk to each other, it kind of reminded her of how Jet and Droy were with her when they were all younger, and if that told her anything it was that those two could be as close as team shadow gear. Though there was a lot that Lucy would learn about the fiery Natsu as time went on, especially when it came to Gray.

She was determined to ask Lucy what they were talking about when lunch time came around, she had a tendency to get very curious, and who doesn't want to make more friends. She did already know a good chunk of her classmates, well only because she had been with them in school before Senior High. Plus Lucy looked like she'd be a very good friend.

When Lunch time finally rolled around, Levy turned her chair around so she could sit by Lucy's table. Lucy to say the least, looked surprised. Levy then proceeded to take up her bento and at that, Lucy's stomach growled, she hadn't noticed how hungry she had gotten, she didn't exactly have the most filling breakfast.

"You have any lunch?" Levy asked when she heard the growl.

"No, I was thinking of running down and buying something." Lucy took up her bag and started looking for her wallet, but Levy stopped her "No need, no need, mom always backs too much lunch for me so you can have some of mine." Levy opened up her bento and spread the boxes over the table, again Lucy was surprised, Levy wasn't lying when she said her mother made too much.

"Can I join?" Lisanna asked, holding her own bento box. The already seated pair nodded and helped her drag her table to them and sat next to Levy. Not long after that they were joined by Natsu.

"Lisanna?!" Natsu all but yelled as he saw the white haired girl.

"Hi Natsu!" She waved at him with a smile. After that Natsu ran over to them, jumping over a table on his way. The one sitting at that table was not happy to say the least. "Lisanna when did you come back?! How long have you been back?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Natsu kept asking more and more questions that Lisanna couldn't really answer because he was talking too fast. Though what stopped Natsu was not her, but the boy from the table.

"Hey flame brain, aren't you gonna apologize." Said the dark haired boy, Lucy noticed that his shirt had been fully unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest.

Natsu turned around to face the dark haired boy and the two started glaring at each other "You say something Ice Princess?" and with that, the two started arguing at full force with the occasional fists and feet flying here and there.  
Levy and Lisanna just sighed "I guess some things haven't changed…" Lisanna said and just went to eating her lunch

Lucy on the other hand was very confused and rather distressed "Shouldn't someone stop them?"

"It's alright, they always do this, they're friends, believe it or not." Levy smiled.

"All….right, can you explain why flame brain and Ice Princess?" Lucy asked, still looking at the fighting duo.

"A long story involving tabasco and ice skating." Was all that Levy said and Lucy decided to just leave it at that.

Soon after they finished their lunch, Natsu and the dark haired boy, Gray as Lisanna then informed Lucy, sat with them and the group started talking about anything and everything. Natsu and Gray of course ended up arguing a lot and Lucy had a hard time believing that they were friends. But Lisanna scolded both of them most of the time and that just resulted at the boys glaring daggers at each other.

"Levyyy-Chan!" two voices said in unison and the group all turned to look at the door where two boys were standing and waving. "Jet! Droy!" With that Levy hurried over to them. They talked about something before Levy came back to the table to inform everyone that she was gonna be in the hallway with her friends.

"So Levy-Chan, how do you like Fairy Academy?" Levy's tall and slender friend, Jet asked. Like the more round, Droy, they were second years and so were ecstatic that they're tiny little friend, and crush was now with them in Senior high.

"Well it's only the first day, but I love it so far! Can't wait to check out the clubs!" Levy said excitedly. She was determined to join the book club, she was an avid reader herself and her room was more book than well, room. So having a place to be with like minded people was an absolute paradise.

"We can go with you!" Droy blurted out without thinking.

"Don't you have flower arrangement, Droy?" Levy asked, she knew that they tended to do things together all the time, but if they had something else to do they didn't have to tag along with her.

"I'm not a first year nor a third year so I don't have to attend today, right Jet?" Droy looked at his tall buddy.  
"That's true, besides, I don't think the track team will mind me missing today either way." Jet remarked.

Levy looked at them for a bit, checking if they thought it was really alright, they didn't seem hesitant "Alright then."

The trio talked until it was time for classes to start again, Jet and Droy jogged up to the second floor where their classroom was and Levy calmly made her way back into her own. She made it just in time to help put the tables and chairs back into their right place. While at it Lucy and Lisanna had told her what they were talking about and Levy told them what happened with Jet and Droy.

After a few more hours of school, it was finally time for clubs. Levy was sure about her choice with the book club, but she didn't mind looking around a little bit before going there. Lisanna on the other hand was sure about the drama club where her two older siblings were, so Lisanna said her goodbyes and hurried to find her siblings.  
"So any idea what club you're going to join?" Lucy asked her new blue haired friend.

"I'm going for the book club. I love books more than anything!" Levy almost jumped.

"There's a book club? I need to check that out." Lucy stopped and grabbed Levy's hands.

"We can go together! Come on, it's in the library." Levy started running out of the court yard and to the library, still holding on to Lucy's hand.

While making their way to the library, they were joined by Jet and Droy. They weren't exactly as excited as Lucy and Levy were but they were clearly happy to be with them, or Levy at least. It was obvious to Lucy that they had a crush on her, though it was as if Levy didn't notice it at all.

As the club activities ended, Levy, Jet and Droy walked to the bicycle stand with Lucy. The two girls were having a very deep conversation about their books and Jet and Droy just walked with them, having barely any idea what they were talking about.

"I mean, it's a huge and gaping plot hole, in the first book they said that it didn't work like that." Levy threw up her arms.

"I know, but at least the last book wasn't so bad." Lucy said, unlocking her bike from the stand and walking with it to the gate.

"True, but I need to go this way." Levy pointed to the right with her thumb.

"Well I need to go this way." Lucy said and gestured with her head to the left. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, can't wait! See ya." Levy waved after Lucy who rode her bicycle away, Jet and Droy yelled their goodbyes after the blonde. When she was out of sight, the trio started heading for the train station.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I am basing this fic on some things that I have drawn and still am. I will possibly make a pic for some chapters

you can view it all in my dA gallery

andapanda . deviantart gallery/55412230/Fairy-Academy


	3. It's only the second day

Lucy was late, it was the second day and Lucy was already late. She wouldn't have to be running around her apartment getting dressed and eating at the same time if it weren't for Natsu practically dragging her to the arcade because apparently there was some big reward that day. They then met with Gray who ended up going against his old friend? Acquaintance? Lucy wasn't sure. But it ended up with them going at it for hours while Lucy and Natsu watched, surprisingly Erza was there too and was way too into it.

So now Lucy was racing against the clock, she knew that she would miss the first minutes no matter how hard she tried not to, but hopefully she wouldn't miss anything important, it was only the second day anyway. So she quickly hopped onto her bicycle and hurried over to school.

She finally arrived and sat down onto her own seat, not so surprisingly, Natsu and Gray hadn't arrived either. What did surprise her though was the fact that the seat in front of her was empty, she may not have known Levy for a long time, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to be late.

As time passed there were no signs of Levy, and Lucy had completely forgotten to ask for her email so she couldn't just send her a message to check on her. For now all she could do was worry and wait for lunchtime to ask Lisanna or Natsu if they had heard anything. But when lunch finally rolled around, Lisanna hadn't heard anything, so they strolled over to Natsu.

"Levy? Now that you mention it, she's never been late, or missed a day." Natsu said, scratching his neck under his white dragon scale scarf. Gray also joined them as the group now all wondered if Levy was alright.

"What about Jet and Droy, maybe they know." Lisanna suggested, if anyone knew about Levy, it would be those two. Team Shadow gear, as they liked to be call after they met in kindergarten, they were as close as could be.

"Yeah, let's go." Gray said and stood up from his seat and the four of them all went upstairs to the second year classrooms.

"So do you know what room they're in?" Lucy asked the others. Thankfully she saw Erza walking down the hall towards them. "Let's ask." Natsu and Gray didn't seem to like that idea as they both looked terrified all of a sudden and started muttering about her being a monster.

Lucy walked up to Erza, she had to admit that she was feeling a bit nervous, seeing the scarlet haired girl up on stage was one thing, but walking to her face to face was very different.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She decided that introducing herself first was the best course of action, being polite was a very important thing after all.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza gave Lucy a reassuring smile, subtly letting her know that she didn't bite.

"I was wondering if you could help us." Lucy gestured to her three classmates, standing a bit behind her.

"Hello Lisanna, welcome home. Natsu, Gray, I do hope you're getting along." The student council president looked at the two boys who started sweating from her gaze.

"Just peachy, we're the best of friends, ha ha ha." The boys said in unison, wrapping their arm over the other's shoulder.

"Now what did you need help with?" Erza asked curiously.

"No one has heard anything from Levy, so we were wondering if Jet and Droy had." Lisanna explained.

The answer that Erza gave was not one that they had hoped for "Well neither Jet nor Droy are here today, and no word from either of them." she began "This is rather strange indeed."

Before they could talk more, it was time to head back to the classroom and Lucy had already been late once today and she wasn't planning on being late again, and Erza would shoo her downstairs anyway if she didn't hurry. So the all said their farewells and left to go back into their own classrooms.

The day went on as normal after that, despite the missing students and Natsu and Gray causing a ruckus and being sent out to stand in the hall, but other than that all was normal. Then the last class ended and it was time for clubs, Lucy was almost as sure as Levy about joining the book club so she thought about just heading over to the library instead of going home right away.

Before she and her new friends though could leave the classroom, Erza burst through the door, she looked greatly dismayed "You should come see this!" Was all she said before the four of them ran after her, a few other students joined them as well.

When they reached the front gate of the school grounds, Lucy couldn't help but stare in shock. By the gates where Levy, Jet and Droy, all beat up and bruised, someone had even laid them down on the ground as if they had been crucified. It was an awful sight.

Lucy hadn't noticed that Erza had made Lisanna go get the school nurse, Porlyusica who was now pushing past the students to get to the injured teens. She yelled at everyone who was standing too close for her comfort and looked over them in a hurry, then got some students to carry them up to the infirmary while she would inform Makarov and make some phone calls.

"Why..? Who would even do such a thing?" Lucy asked no one in particular, still staring at the place where the trio had been displayed.

"Phantom Lord Senior High School." Erza answered, she was fuming, the rivalry between the two schools had gone too far and something needed to be done about it, but she knew that answering them in the same way would not bode well for anyone. Erza sighed and then cleared her throat "All students, rest assured that everything will be alright, just enjoy some club activities or go home." She had a reassuring smile as she talked to the students, but it was replaced by a very stern look when she looked at Natsu "And you, don't you dare do something reckless." and with that, she headed back inside the school building.

Lucy was still frozen in place, she had already guessed that Fairy Academy would be a lively place, but this was in a whole other league, and only on the second day. She was shaken out of her trance when Gray shook her shoulder "You ok?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes, she nodded shakingly "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She then went for her bicycle, right now she needed to go home.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I am basing this fic on some things that I have drawn and still am. I will possibly make a pic for some chapters

you can view it all in my dA gallery

andapanda . deviantart gallery/55412230/Fairy-Academy


	4. Avengers

Natsu was pissed to say the least, and he wasn't the only one. The Rivalry between Fairy Academy and Phantom high had started some questionable things, especially since Phantom was known as a school for delinquents and Fairy Academy was more known for it's accepting and friendly students. But Fairy Academy students cared deeply for their school, including Natsu.

The day after Levy and the boys were found by the gates, Droy had told them who had done it to them. He said that it was a third year with long black hair and lots of piercings, which only described one person in Phantom High, Gajeel Redfox. He was probably the worst offender in this whole rivalry and had been going strong for the duration of his stay in Phantom High, and Natsu of course, wanted to go at him.

"So does anyone have any ideas how we should do this." Elfman, the tall white haired man, pointed out.

"Well I know for a fact that Gajeel and a few others hang around an old playground near where I live." Said Cana, the black girl always knew where everybody was, no one knew how, she just did. People thought that it was because of her tendency to go out into town every night.

"Alright, then we'll get them there!" Natsu said a little too loud.  
Gray hit Natsu on the head for that."Quiet, Flame Breath! We can't let Erza find out!"

"Can't let Erza find out what?"

The group turned to see Erza standing right there, her arms crossed and feet a shoulder width apart and she didn't look very pleased. "Natsu, I thought I told you not to do anything reckless."

"The stepped over the line this time! We have to do something!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's got a point." Gray looked at the displeased student council president.

"Erza." Cana began, stepping closer to Erza "This feud has been going on for too long, and if we don't do something about it, it will never end." The group of avengers all looked at Erza as Cana kept speaking "I know that this is the right thing to do, so please, don't stop us."

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Erza to answer, the tension in the air grew thick and the students hoped for the best. Then Erza sighed "I'm coming."

No one had expected that, Erza was the rule following type and so wasn't much of a participator in the back and forth scuffle between the two schools. She did though know where the line had to be drawn, and when someone who had never even considered being a part of the feud ended up getting hurt because of it, it had to end. Otherwise it would end up like Romeo and Juliet with six people dead.

As the last class ended, the group who wanted to answer back had gathered by the gate. It was rather big, some wanted to only get revenge, others wanted to end the feud for good.  
"Cana said that usually there are only four other people with Gajeel, and so only a small group can go." The students kept quiet, knowing that Erza's words would be final "We go under the rules of fight club, outside school grounds, no pictures or videos."

Everyone who had known Natsu since he was younger knew what exactly fight club was. Despite it not being an actual club, some students occasionally needed to let out some steam and so thanks to Natsu's tendency to ask people to fight with him, fight club was created, and as long as the teachers saw nothing, they would turn a blind eye. Probably not the best way to do things but it works and no one really complains.

Erza had taken charge and selected the few students who would go, Natsu was stoked to hear that he would go, though he would probably try to sneak a long anyway, Gray was pleased to hear Erza call out his name. Erza then called out Elfman, for extra muscle and Cana who knew where to go.

"Man, Gajeel. What you did to those fairies! Long time coming." Totomaru said, the fiery boy walked in front of the group.

"It is quite sad that Principal Jose never let us do this sooner." The massive Aria remarked.

"This is going to elicit quite the response out of them, they seem to care about that little blue haired mademoiselle." Sol chimed in, waiving his hand in the air.

"Gihi, as long as we get to mess with those fucking fairies, I don't care who I need to beat up." Gajeel grinned, knowing fully well that he could finally provoke that Salamander into a fight, he'd been itching for it.

It was late when the Fairies arrived at the station in Cana's neighbourhood. "This way." Cana said and started leading them towards the old playground.

It was some distance away from the station but they would arrive there soon enough, and the closer they got, they started to hear someone talking, guessing that it was exactly who they hoped for.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

sorry that this one's a bit short, I was having a hard time planning it.

check out my dA for pics of Fairy Academy!  
andapanda . deviantart gallery/55412230/Fairy-Academy

and I'd always like to know what you think!


	5. Surprise

The scene that unfolded after the two groups finally faced each other was a mess to say the least, they argued about what was right and what was wrong, the split up and fought and as tough as it was, the Fairies came out victorious. They had no idea what this would mean for the future of the feud itself, but for now all they could do was put ice on their bruises and hope for the best.

Of course when they arrived at school the next morning, some wondered how they got so bruised and battered, though Natsu and Gray didn't come to as much of a surprise, but seeing Erza like that was simply shocking. She may study martial arts and fencing but it almost never happened that she showed up with a visible bruise.

But many forgot about that when team shadow gear all showed up, though Levy had gotten off easy, with a black eye and other bruises here and there, meanwhile Droy had a fractured rib and Jet had a broken nose. But anyone could tell that Levy had taken the worst blow mentally.

"Levy, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked her friend, worry evident on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm stronger than you think." The blue haired girl said and flexed her arms for emphasis. Though she had to admit that she was lying to herself, just because her body wasn't as sore, it didn't mean that she wasn't hurting, she did after all hesitate getting off the train because of what happened at the station just a couple of days prior.

Then Levy found out about what the students had done, mainly Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Cana. She found out that she and her two boys had been the last straw in the feud because they never wanted to be a part of it. At first she had been shocked, why would they go out and do that? Why was team Shadow Gear the last straw? But then the anger kicked in, you could never solve violence with even more violence and frankly she believed that this could only lead to something much worse.

During lunch time, Levy couldn't help but rant about it to Lucy "I mean, did they honestly think, that a school known for it's delinquents, would stop because they got beat up? Even if they're the most infamous students? What were they thinking!?" She waved her arms in the air.

"Levy, everyone can hear you…" Lucy whispered to her fuming friend.

"I know they can hear me, maybe then they can figure out what they just did.." She glared over at Natsu and Gray who had already begun their lunch time argument. "It's just that, maybe doing nothing would have been the best response, maybe then the feud would have stopped. But who knows? Just for some reason, I feel like this will only lead to something else, Lu-chan."

"Lu-chan?" The blonde asked, a little confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just blurted it out!" Levy covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Lucy only chuckled at that "It's fine, you can call me Lu-chan, if I can call you Lev."

Levy looked back at Lucy and blinked a few times, then she laughed because she had no reason to be embarrassed by accidentally calling her friend by a nickname that she had thought of around the time that they first met. "It's a deal!"

After school had ended that day and Levy and Lucy were in the library for book club, Levy almost forgot what had happened to her, her main reminders being the jolts of pain she got when she accidentally bumped into a bruise. But she felt as if Jet and Droy were being overprotective, both of them had skipped their own clubs to be with her, telling her that something like that could happen again and they'd want to protect her. She did love her boys a lot, they'd been friends since kindergarten after all, but sometimes she felt as if they were smothering her, especially now when they felt the need to protect her.

When clubs ended and Levy and Lucy were about to part ways, they exchanged emails, they forgot to do it the first day anyway. Then Lucy rode off on her pink bike and the three students left behind started making their way to the station, of course Jet and Droy had suggested that they should go to another station, but Levy disagreed since it would take her forever to get home that way, so the two boys followed her to the station reluctantly. And of course everything went without a hitch.

The couple of days before Sunday were normal, nothing really happened, there were some rumours that Phantom High was closing down due to some legal issues and most students took it as a victory, so in a way, the feud had ended along with the rival school.

Classes on Saturday were normal and some students were still pretty happy that Phantom was closing.

"Lev! Want to go to a café or something?" Lucy asked her friend who agreed excitedly and the two made their way to the closest Café to have some lunch together.

The pair ate their lunch and talked about books and similar things, then Erza joined them, ordering a big slice of strawberry cake.

"What about the Phantom students? What will they do?" Levy couldn't help but ask, despite what had been done to her, she didn't blame every student for the actions of one.

"I guess they'll go to different schools?" Lucy guessed, and then the two girls looked at Erza, if anyone would know how it worked, it would be her.

"I think they'll take an entrance exam of sorts, at least that's how it would be done in Fairy Academy, of course it's a bit easier than the actual Entrance exam." Erza said between bites "Though I highly doubt anyone from Phantom would come to Fairy."

The girls sat at the café and talked about all sorts of things, guessing what school most Phantom students would most likely go to, their favourite desserts, of course Erza's was Strawberry cake, which didn't come as much of a surprise as she had ended up ordering more than a few slices of her beloved dessert.

The following Monday, there were rumours about some transfer students, though no one really believed it and just thought that someone was making a joke since Phantom was closed and their students had to go somewhere else. The following day though, those rumours were answered in class 1-A when a new transfer student was being introduced.

"Everyone, this is Juvia Lockser." Macao introduced the blue haired girl, who looked rather flustered. "Juvia, could you please introduce yourself?"

"Juvia used to be a student at Phantom Senior High School and when Gray-sama first arrived at that playground to defeat us for what Gajeel-kun had done to that little girl, it was love at first sight, so when Phantom closed, Juvia decided to come to Fairy Academy to be with Gray-sama." She shyly glanced at her precious Gray and Macao pointed her to a seat, she was now sitting right behind Lucy.

Lucy believed that maybe Juvia wasn't so bad, Levy too had no idea what Juvia was like, but she did admit that now she was worried that Gajeel had enrolled here too. But she shook away the thought, thinking it too unlikely since he seemed to absolutely hate Fairy Academy.

Little did levy know that on the third floor, in front of class 3-A was a new transfer student standing, he had quite a lot of piercings and long black hair. Gajeel didn't exactly know why he had agreed to enroll here, first of all he had been pretty loyal to Phantom during the feud, but since that ended with his old school, so did his loyalty. He was still very tempted to just bail to avoid all the awkwardness, but he knew that his dad would never let him hear the end of it, so when the teacher signaled him to come it, all he could do was mumble to himself "The things I do for that rain woman."

* * *

 **Authors note**

I can't write fight scenes for shit so...you get a single paragraph summary...sorry

please let me know what you think!


	6. Phantoms

When Juvia had joined the class that morning, the students of class 1-A were surprised, though the students of class 3-A where even more so when Gajeel was introduced. Some of the third years knew about everything that had happened before the weekend, and even if that hadn't happened, they still knew fully well who Gajeel Redfox was.

The few minutes between classes, the students started spreading the news around, and right before lunchtime, it had reached the second years. Jet and Droy were shocked, how dare he come here? But they knew that before they'd get any ideas, they should let Levy know.

When lunch time began, Juvia decided now was the best time to go to Levy. So she stood up and took a deep breath before walking over to the other blue haired girl. "Levy, right?"

Levy looked at her and noticed the determined look on Juvia's face. "Yes?" She was confused, honestly she thought that they would just end up ignoring each other, but judging by Juvia standing right in front of her desk, that was not the case.

Of course everyone was looking at the former Phantom girl talking to Levy, granted people were on edge after what had happened with Levy just last week. Some students were prepared to jump and help Levy if she needed it while others could only watch in anticipation.

Then Juvia did something unexpected, she bowed deeply "Juvia would like to apologize to you for what we did." She kept looking at the floor, expecting Levy to lash out similarly as her uncle did sometimes.

"What?" Levy began, very confused "But you didn't do anything, it was someone else, you don't need to apologize for anything." Of course Levy was scared after everything that happened, but she would never blame someone who had nothing to do with it.

"Juvia is a friend of Gajeel-kun, Juvia should have stopped him." She kept her head low, she knew that she was probably getting quite a lot of stares at this point, so it was best to not look at anyone directly.

"Juvia, look at me." Levy started and Juvia looked at her "Thank you for apologizing, but you didn't need to." With that Levy smiled and Juvia straightened her back and glanced over to her other classmates, most had a smile now, and were obviously more relaxed than earlier. Even her Gray-sama was smiling.

Though that moment was short lived when Jet and Droy barged through the door and running to Levy. "Levy-Chan!" They said in unison.

"Are you guys alright?" Was all that Levy could say before Jet grabbed her shoulders tightly, he looked at her seriously, which Levy found to be a bit odd, she then saw that Droy had the same expression. "Did something happen?"

"News from the third years, Gajeel Redfox enrolled in Fairy Academy!" Jet said, and his expression started changing from serious to angry. "The gall of some people!"

Levy glanced at Juvia who had shifted her attention from Gray over to the agitated duo around Levy. She saw that Juvia opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly, deciding against it.

"He might try something again, so be on guard, and don't hesitate to call us." Droy said worriedly, but with that, Levy brushed Jet's hands aside.

"I'll be fine, guys. Trust me." She said, trying her best to reassure her friends, for the moment it seemed to work, as they sat down by her desk and had even brought their lunch with them. It had been some time since they all ate lunch together so it was a nice change.

Lucy was sitting with Natsu, who had just simply gone to a vending machine and gotten himself something there, she wasn't much of a health buff, but some sandwich from a vending machine didn't seem like the best lunch option.

"Hey, Luce, you're staring." Natsu waved his hand in front of Lucy's gaze, who shook her head when she realized what she was doing. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." She started picking at the bento she had made herself that morning.

"About what?" The pink haired boy said with his mouth full, which made Lucy sigh.

"What's your favourite food?" Lucy then regretted asking that question, because now Natsu was on a roll, going over all his favourite foods, or just ones he liked in general. But Lucy at least figured out that he likes things spicy, so for her own sake, she'd make him a bento this week, it would probably be a better meal than a single sandwich.

After that, lunch had gone like any other day, Natsu and Gray got into a fight over nothing, Juvia had talked to Gray for some time before that. Levy was laughing with Jet and Droy until they had to leave.

Before the class started, Lucy had had a short conversation with Juvia, Lucy was right, she wasn't bad, just misunderstood. She hoped that they could become friends, for Juvia's sake, it can't be comfortable being in a school that was once your greatest rival.

The rest of the classes went along normal, Levy was excited to go to book club since she had read a really great book over the weekend and couldn't wait to tell everyone about it, especially Lucy, she just knew that she'd love it. So when the last bell rang she got her things ready and waited for Lucy, who was still getting her bag ready at her own desk.

"I can't wait to tell you about this book I read, it was so good, you'll love it!" Levy did her best not say much as she was saving most of it for the rest of the club.

"You keep saying that, and honestly you're killing me, I'm so excited to hear more about it!" Lucy said as she stood up after getting ready.

"You ready?" Levy asked, Lucy was about to answer when she looked back at Juvia who was still sitting by her desk.

"Just one sec." Lucy then headed over to Juvia "Have you thought of a club yet?" She asked the former Phantom girl.

"Hm? oh yes, I'm going to check out the Swim Club." Juvia said and finally started getting her things ready.

"You like swimming?" Levy butted in, she was getting quite curious.

"I love it! I've been swimming since middle school, even have a few gold medals." It was as if her whole face beamed when she started talking about swimming, it was close to when she talked about Gray earlier that morning. "I was on the Swim team in Phantom, but I could never really compete, apparently Phantom had been banned because of some issues with former students."

"Well that must have sucked, but Fairy isn't banned, so maybe you'll get to go to nationals!" Lucy said to Juvia while smiling, then she noticed the somewhat awkward expression she had. "Do you know where the pool is?" She then asked.

Juvia shook her head, there were many trees on the academy grounds, and so she hadn't seen the swimming pool while getting in. Which is why she had kept sitting in her seat as Gray had already left when she was about to go ask him to show her.

"I can show you the way." Lucy said and grabbed Juvia's hand "Lev, I'll see you in book club, alright?"

"Alright, I saw Jet and Droy outside the classroom a while ago so they're probably coming today too." Levy said and waved the two girls off as they left the classroom to head over to the swimming pool.

When Lucy had shown Juvia the way and helped her get into the club, she had joined the book club, apparently Levy had been waiting for her to tell everyone about the book she read. Jet and Droy had decided to take a nap which didn't bother anyone until they started snoring, so Levy had to wake them up. They struggled to not pass out again as most had already started reading something or talking about books and story ideas. So when club ended, the duo all but ran out of the library with Levy in tow.

"I'm going to wait for Juvia, see you tomorrow!" Lucy then ran off in the direction of the pool.

"See you!" Levy called after her friend and headed off to the school gate with the rest of team Shadow Gear.

On their way out, they saw someone standing by the gate, they were wearing the school uniform so they guessed it was just someone waiting for another club to end. But then they saw the long black hair and studded face.

Jet and Droy were obviously pissed and Levy knew that it couldn't mean anything good.

"Guys, let's just keep going, alright?" She tried to drag them through the gate but now, the two boys had started staring at the one who beat them up, and in turn, Gajeel was staring at them, though looking much more calm than the younger boys.

"Why are you here?" Droy finally broke the silence.

"Waitin" Was all that Gajeel said before closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall.

"For who? You're not here to beat someone else up, huh?" Jet almost yelled at the taller boy.

"Jet, Droy, let's just go!" Levy was getting worried, she may not hold a grudge against Gajeel like the others did, but she was rather afraid of him.

Her raising her voice was what finally got Jet and Droy to listen to her, so they started walking in the direction of the train station, but before they were too far away Jet called back at Gajeel "Tomorrow, lunch time, meet us up at the roof!"

* * *

 **Authors note**

Soon I'll actually get to the ships!


	7. Forgiveness

Lucy couldn't help but notice how agitated Levy looked when she arrived to school that morning, Levy kept shaking her leg under the table and looking at the clock. Whenever there was a break she always seemed to be sending someone an email too, so something must be up.

"Hey, Lev, you alright?" Lucy whispered to her friend while Macao was busy writing something on the chalkboard.

"Not really, Jet and Droy are about to do something stupid." Levy whispered back to her friend. She couldn't really explain the whole situation as Macao finally turned around. Lucy tried again a little later, but was caught by Macao and they were both scolded then, so she didn't try again.

Levy had a rather hard time paying attention in class, she was worried about her friends, and even if she didn't really want to admit it, she was also worried about Gajeel. Despite what he had done to her and her friends he didn't deserve the same from them, it just wasn't right. So Levy was determined to stop Jet and Droy before they could do anything. But she had one big problem, and that was finding the stairs that lead to the roof.

When the bell rang and lunch began, Levy bolted out of the classroom, Lucy had no idea what was going on and practically everyone looked at the blue haired bookworm run through the door.

Levy had taken her bento with her since she had no idea how long it would take and she understood how important meals were, despite sometimes forgetting them because she got caught up in a book. Her mother though made sure that she always had enough to eat so even if she did forget it herself, her mother usually got her to eat eventually.

Levy had also stashed her small first aid kit into her bento box, she had convinced her mother that she at least prepare one box in the stack and along with some of her favourite cookies, was a small palm sized first aid kit that she usually took with her on trips. She really liked having it handy if anything happened.

She was up on the third floor looking for the possible door that lead to the roof, but she had no idea, so maybe some of the third years would know, and thankfully, the nicest one was right there.

"Mirajane!" Levy called the white haired third year who was seemingly in somewhat of an argument with another third year, Laxus Dreiyar, the current principals grandson.

"Ah, Levy, it's been so long." Mirajane looked at Levy and simply ignored the scarred blond "Are you alright?" She noticed Levy's huffing from when she ran up all the stairs, she wasn't exactly the sporty type.

"Yeah, fine, but I was wondering how I can get up on the roof?" Levy asked urgently, she had already gone to Jet and Droy's classroom and seen that they were already gone, plus running back and forth on the third floor trying to see if she could find a way herself, which she didn't, so now a good ten minutes had already passed.

"Oh, the door should be at the end of this hallway, why?" Mirajane pointed at a very plain looking door that Levy had somehow missed.

"Thank you! I'll explain it to you later, I've got to hurry!" And with that, Levy ran to the door, leaving Mirajane with Laxus as the two of them started talking again. While Levy was opening the door she glanced back at them and saw that Laxus had said something that seemed to irk the white haired girl, something that wasn't always a good idea, especially if you knew exactly how terrifying that demon could be.

But Levy had more important things to think about, so she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and barged through the last door that was in her way. When she finally made it, she saw her friends beating Gajeel, throwing their punches at him when he was up, and kicking him when he was down.

"Guys, stop!" She cried, she saw Gajeel giving her a questioning look and then her friends looking at her.

"Levy, after what he did to us-"

"I don't care! I've already forgiven him so just, leave!" Levy angrily cut Jet off, she couldn't let him finish that sentence "What you're doing is wrong, so just, go." She pleaded with her two best friends.

"But...he hasn't even fought back, doesn't that say anything!?" Droy asked his blue haired friend, he was surprised that she was defending the one who hurt all of them so much.

"Just leave." Levy stood her ground, practically glaring at her friends, who finally listened to her and left the roof, she watched them go and then turned her attention to Gajeel, who was wiping blood away from under his nose.

Levy opened the bento box that had the little first aid kit and ran over to the injured black haired boy "Here, let me see." She took his head and made him look at her, but he wasn't feeling really cooperative and just shook his head out of her grip.

"Don't be stubborn, your nose is bleeding!" She went for his head again and with a cloth in her hand so she could wipe away the blood. This time Gajeel let her do it.

Gajeel stayed silent as she made sure that the bleeding in his nose stopped and she cleaned a few cuts that had formed due to his piercings being forcefully moved around from punches. She did her best to move around them, she wasn't sure if she could do anything about them so she just cleaned them and covered them with a piece of cotton and tape, it would at least make sure that the bleeding would stop.

"Why are you helping me?" Gajeel finally broke the awkward silence.

"Because you were hurt." Levy finished with the last cut on his chin and packed her first aid kit back down.

"But I hurt you, don't you think that's fair?" He was now looking at her curiously, there had to be something up with her.

"Just because you hurt me, it doesn't mean that you should be hurt as well. Besides, your school has already been shut down, and you were beaten by Natsu, right? As I said, I've already forgiven you." She simply couldn't understand how him being hurt made things better somehow, Fairy boys confused her sometimes. "Oh, are you hungry? Mom always packs me too much lunch and I wouldn't mind sharing." Gajeel's stomach then answered for him with a loud growl.

Gajeel couldn't help but blush a little when Levy let out a soft giggle "I guess that's a yes." She said and started unpacking her bento, setting it out in front of them and let him dig in.

The bell rang for class to start soon after they started eating, but neither one of them moved, Gajeel because he simply didn't want to and Levy because she wanted to stay just to be sure that he was really alright, she hoped that Bisca wouldn't mind that she was late for gym class.


	8. Interesting Conversations

Lucy wanted to go after Levy, but when she reached the door, she saw no sign of her friend, she guessed that she went to see Jet and Droy so she'd probably be fine, so she went back to her own things and took up her own bento box, and the one she had prepared for Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu." She made her way over to him and handed him his box "Here, have a proper lunch for once."

Natsu took and opened the box and saw all the food in it, Lucy had made sure that there was more than enough and some spicy things, and hopefully spicy enough to his liking.

"Wow! Thanks Luce!" With that he dug in.

"You're welcome." Lucy took a chair and sat in front of Natsu by his desk and ate her own lunch.

Juvia had prepared a bento for her love but unlike Lucy, had no idea how she should give it to him, she knew that she had been pretty forward with her advances so far, but this was something different. Simple flirting was one thing, but making him a bento that she poured all her love and effort into was completely different.

Juvia saw her chance when Gray started talking with someone in class about going to get something to eat, Juvia used that chance to leave the bento on his desk and bolt out of the classroom to go and get something to eat since she didn't make anything for herself. So she made her way to a vending machine and tried to find something to eat.

After lunch, it was time for gym for the girls and art for the boys, Lucy had to admit that she was pretty excited to wear the track suit that the school administered to the students. It was pretty average, nothing special really. But with Lucy's rich girl upbringing, this was something new for her, she wanted to tell Levy about it all, but somehow she had ended up telling Natsu since Levy had disappeared.

Strangely enough she didn't see Levy when the first year girls assembled by the track course to wait for the teacher. She tried her best to look around to see if she could see her, she did see Juvia which was the only blue hair she noticed. She did see white though, and after sending Levy and email asking her where she was and if she was alright, she headed over to Lisanna.

The two girls chatted for a little bit before joining Juvia who was standing alone and looking rather gloomy. While they all waited, they tried to get to know each other better, they had talked to Juvia a little before, but now they found out more, like how her parents had died when she was young and she had lived with her rather strict uncle ever since and she also told them about the nickname Rain Woman and how she got it in the first place. While they talked, Lucy kept looking at her phone to see if Levy had answered her.

Finally the teacher arrived, she had long green hair pulled up into a ponytail and was wearing a T-shirt with the school crest on it and jogging pants. "Hello everyone, I'm Bisca Connell and I'll be your teacher for the next few semesters, and yes, that also includes the few swimming classes you'll have to take. So let's all get along, alright?"

Bisca then took attendance and when she got to Levy, there was still no answer and after everything that happened with Phantom Lord, of course most of the students were getting rather worried. No one really knew what to do other than hope that she was alright and just late for some reason, but they'd have to worry while running a few laps.

Whenever Lucy got closer to the school in the laps, she tried to pay attention to the door, just to see if Levy was on her way, the rest of the lap she was looking over the students to see if she noticed Levy. Then she saw Juvia wave to someone, Lucy looked away from the door and tried following Juvia's gaze to the roof, she saw two people standing by the fence, one tall with black hair, the other short with blue. Lucy saw the blue haired one wave and noticed that it was Levy and waved back, her worries now mostly gone since Levy looked fine, though despite the school building not being far from the track course, she couldn't see that clearly, she'd just ask her what happened later.

"So...have you joined any clubs yet?" Levy asked her taller companion who was leaning on the fence up on the roof.

"No" was all he said to answer her question.

"Oh...well there are a lot of clubs, I'm in the book club." Levy was determined to get to know him better, so she did her best to keep the conversation going despite how awkward it was getting. "Are you having a hard time picking one?"

Gajeel sighed, he didn't really feel very comfortable with the whole situation and every fiber of his being was telling to leave because of what he had done to her and her friends, though her friends and him were pretty even by now. But he had done nothing to deserve her kindness, if anything he deserved her hate and scorn, but here they were, chatting about clubs after sharing lunch, plus she was skipping class and even if she didn't like gym, she didn't really seem like the type to skip, him on the other hand...

"I'm in jiu jitsu and taekwondo outside of school, it still counts as extracurricular activity though." He finally said, guess he had no choice but to try to be nice at this point.

"Wow, that's really cool, I guess you're really into martial arts huh?" Levy asked.

"Obviously, want to get into MMA when I can." Gajeel said, trying not to tell her his whole life story, there was something about her that made him want to talk.

Levy didn't know what to say, she didn't know much about sports anyway, she knew a little about track because of Jet, but that's about it. She didn't really know anyone else who was into sports, well maybe Juvia now since she was a swimmer, but she had always been too busy burying her nose in books to pay attention to anything else.

She did hope though that this was a new beginning of sorts, he was a student of Fairy Academy now, Juvia mentioned that he was much nicer than he let on too. So Levy hoped that she'd see that too, Jet and Droy would probably think she was crazy for even thinking it, but it was a better plan than just hating him for what he did only once.

After gym had ended, the first years all gathered back in their classrooms to wait for the teacher to start class. Levy actually arrived that time and of course got a lot of questions when she did.

"So are you going to explain what happened now?" Lucy asked her friend curiously.

"Jet and Droy wanted revenge against Gajeel and I stopped them, ended up talking to him a little bit." Levy answered.

"And it was alright?" Juvia pitched in.

"Yeah, apparently he never fought back, he just let them beat him." Levy was looking at the ground, thinking about the scene she had come too at lunch.

They would have talked more if it hadn't been for the teacher coming in, forcing them to stop for now. Lucy would though want a better explanation later on, and tell Levy about her little lunch with Natsu as well.

"Wait so you actually made a bento for Natsu?" Levy asked her blonde friend as they made their way to book club.

"Don't be surprised that rumours start spreading." Lisanna nudged Lucy with her elbow.

"Why would there be rumours about me and Natsu, we're friends and I just worried about his eating habits." Lucy tried defending herself, she honestly hadn't thought about how it would look if she specially made him bento, it wouldn't stop her from doing it again though.

"Even Juvia made Gray-sama a bento." Juvia added.

"Look, you're just looking way too much into it, and besides, Levy skipped a class to hang around with Gajeel? Why aren't you bugging her?" The blonde tried getting the attention off of herself.

"Juvia will bug Gajeel later, don't worry." Juvia added smiling.

"...Don't you have swim club, Juvia? You Lisanna, Drama club?" Lucy had to admit that she was getting a little tired from trying not to blush from the other girls remarks.

"There's no club today, we don't meet up every day like Book Club or the sports clubs." Lisanna smiled.

"Juvia on the other hand has to go, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Juvia was gone.

"I should go too, I bet Mira-nee and Elf-nii are waiting." Lisanna said and ran off to the gate.

"Even if they're gone, I'm still gonna need to know everything about your little lunch date." Levy wiggled her eyebrows while looking at Lucy.

"First of all, it wasn't a date, just friend taking care of a friend." Lucy began "Second, I will only tell if you tell me everything that happened on the roof."

"Deal." The shorter of the two agreed and they walked through the library doors.

* * *

 **Authors note**

This was originally supposed to be a more nalu centric chapter but it somehow ended up being more Gajevy

I promise that there will be chapters that center more around other ships too

Please let me know what you think!


	9. Rumours

Lucy hummed as she prepared the two bento's, one for her and one for Natsu. She did kinda get why the girls said that it would start some rumours, but he did help her get up the courage to finally defy her father and do things her way, making him lunch was the least she could do.  
She finished making the bento's and started eating her breakfast, it was very quiet like usual, she did live alone after all. But for some reason it started feeling more lonely as time went on. She always remembered how breakfast used to be when her mother was still alive, it was a more lively time of day despite being in the morning. After she died it was never the same.

But now was no time for moping, it was time for her to head to school and hang with her friends for a while, something that got her mind off of all the sad things at least.

So she got her bag and the bento's and went to the door, when she opened it she was greeted with some pouring rain. She sighed and put on her jacket and took her umbrella, just in case.

Lucy was glad that the bike stand in the apartment block were in a shelter so at least the seat wasn't wet, then there was another shelter at school so she wasn't all to worried about that. She knew that she'd get wet anyway since her jacket only covered a little to her thighs. But she had to make do with what she had so she went as fast as she could to try and avoid most of the rain.

On her way she saw a familiar pink head and screeched to a halt next to him.

"Natsu? You alright?" She asked while looking over the soaking wet boy.

"I'm fine, just a little wet." He waved it off but it was obvious that he didn't seem to like rain very much.

"Well here, take my umbrella." She handed him her very pink umbrella. "Don't want you getting sick." And with that she was back on her way and avoiding the rain the best she could.

She arrived arrived a little earlier than usual due to her furious pace on the bike but at least that meant that she'd have some good time to catch her breath and dry off a little bit.

Not long after Lucy arrived, Juvia followed, she was completely dry for some reason and Lucy would have to know her secrets. When Levy arrived she was practically dripping, her normally messy hair was straight down now and it looked a little off. Most others where a little bit wet, no one like Levy though but still no one as dry as Juvia either. Natsu was still a little wet but it was clear that Lucy's umbrella had saved him a little.

When the teacher arrived, most everyone had dried off a little, enough so that it didn't bother them much, Levy on the other hand was sent to the nurse's office to change into something a little drier, and also to dry off her hair a little since it was still dripping wet. When she came back she had a towel wrapped around her head and she was wearing her school track suit, her school uniform was probably still in the nurse's office.

When it was time for lunch, Lucy headed over to Natsu to hand him his bento, like the lunch before, he thanked her and started eating right away. Lucy took a seat in front of him and started eating as well, while eating she saw a furiously blushing Juvia giving Gray the bento she had made for him, after he had taken it she ran away out of the classroom, leaving Gray rather confused but he just shrugged it off and dug in.

"Hey Luce, thank's for the umbrella, it was a real life saver." Natsu said with his mouth full.

"No problem, you needed it more than me anyway." Lucy smiled at her pink haired friend who was almost done with his bento, she'd have to start making more for him, boy could eat for a four person family.

"Why didn't you have a jacket though? With this much rain it's the least you could do." She asked Natsu.

"Because my dad thought it would be funny making me think I was late so I'd arrive early for once." Natsu grumbled.

"I guess he didn't think that it would rain today, huh?" Lucy giggled.

"Nope, that's why I'm gonna make him cook his best dish for dinner." He said proudly.

"Your dad a cook or something?" Lucy had to ask.

"Yeah, he's the head chef and owner of his own restaurant. Best food in the whole country I tell ya!" Natsu exclaimed and threw his hands into the air.

"Wow, that's amazing, what's the restaurant called?" Lucy was starting to get really curious now that his dad didn't make his son some bentos for school.

"The Flaming Dragon, it's a steakhouse." Natsu said with some pride.

"Oh I've heard of it, never been there though." Lucy said.

"Dad's food is amazing, I could probably convince him to give you a discount, so you can take your whole family or something." Natsu said excitedly.

Lucy thought about her family, she hadn't really talked to her or even seen her father after she moved out, and she wasn't sure if she could invite her old care taker either, she wasn't really sure if Aquarius even liked her in the first place. So family was a rather sore subject for the blonde, she just wasn't used to thinking about it much.  
"Hey Luce, you alright? You just zoned out." Natsu waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, just, me and my family don't really have a good relationship, I live alone now actually." Lucy tried brushing it off as if it was nothing, she failed miserably and obviously looked a little uncomfortable about the subject.

"Oh, well sorry about that, I myself am adopted, never knew my birth parents, so Igneel's the only parent I've ever known" Natsu decided not to talk about her family anymore, he may not be the best at reading the mood, but he was pretty used to others having family issues, it was pretty common in this town.

The two kept talking a little more about Natsu's adoptive father but they soon moved on to another subject. While they talked Lucy felt eyes on her and she just had to see who was staring, to her surprise it was Levy, who had taken the towel off her head and her hair was all over the place, but she had a look that just screamed something suggestive, letting her know that no one had dropped that little rumour talk from the day before.

Right before lunch ended, Lucy was back in her seat with a curious Levy staring at her.

"Levy, no." Lucy knew exactly what Levy was thinking.

"Levy yes!" The blue haired one began "Come on, making the other a bento is a classic, I mean, have you ever read a shoujo manga before, you will find a few examples of this. Even most Slice of Life have it too at some point."

"This isn't a shoujo Levy, and friends can make each other bento's, I mean, you've given pretty much everyone some of yours." Lucy tried defending herself.

"You misunderstand, I share, you specifically made some for him." Levy said.

"Guys and girls can be friends you know." Lucy crossed her arms.

"I'm not saying they can't, just look at Jet, Droy and me, plus there's the whole thunder god tribe and Evergreen, Natsu and Lisanna have been friends for like, ever. I could go on but that's beside the point." Levy said "What I'm getting at, is that you're doing a typical romance thing, and rumours are going to start no matter what, and come on, you think he's cute, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Lucy defended herself, but levy just kept looking at her, not believing it "Ok ok, maybe I find him a little cute, but that doesn't mean anything alright?"

"Alright, alright." Levy smiled and turned around as the teacher was entering the classroom.

When school ended it was still raining, and a few clubs were canceled, mainly those that took place outside and couldn't be moved inside. Lucy was sincerely hoping that it would stop after Book Club because she wasn't exactly a huge fan of cycling through the rain.

"Luce!" Lucy turned around and saw Natsu running towards her.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy greeted him.

"I just wanted to give you back your umbrella." He was about to hand her back her pink umbrella before she stopped him.

"No, take it, it's still raining anyway." She said.

"Wow! thanks! I owe you one." natsu hugged her tight and then ran off again, waving her goodbye as he did.

"Now rumours are definitely gonna go wild." Levy said while standing in the library doorway, Lucy was a little startled since she had no idea that Levy was there.

"Levy, you're not helping." Lucy said while practically glaring at her friend.

"I'm just teasing you, Lu-chan. come on, club pres is about to say something." Levy gestured inside with her head and was then joined by her not so pleased friend.

* * *

 **Authors note**

see I did it, a little Nalu for ya'll


	10. Cats in trouble

Natsu pressed the snooze button yet again, not in the mood to wake up in the slightest. When he finally moved out of the bed, his hair was about as messy as the rest of his room and his underwear had slid down a little in his sleep. He fixed his pants and went into the bathroom to get ready, which usually meant just brushing his teeth and using the toilet, he wasn't a very complicated person.

Natsu noticed a bit of blue in the corner of his eye while he was brushing his teeth. Happy jumped onto the counter and did his best to rub himself against his pink haired owner. Natsu started scratching him while he finished brushing his teeth, only stopping to spit. Then he picked his blue friend up and carried him back into his bedroom to change.

"Hey kid, ya need to start hurrying it up, the trolley leaves in 10 minutes." Igneel called from down stairs, reminding Natsu that he needed to hurry putting on pants.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Natsu called back and hurriedly put on his shirt.

After a few minutes, Natsu ran down the stairs and entered the restaurant's kitchen where his father was going over inventory.

"Hey dad, I'm leaving! Feed Happy for me would ya?" Natsu said and waited for his father to answer.

"Alright, your breakfast is in a bag on the counter." Igneel pointed at the bag and watched his son get it and run off to catch the trolley.

Igneel went back to the inventory when he heard the door close behind Natsu, he always waited for that, not because he didn't trust him, but because he just liked making sure that he was out safe. Especially after that incident 7 years ago...

But now that he was pretty confident that his son could fend for himself, he didn't really need to worry as much as he did, but old habits die hard.

Natsu had barely made it on to the trolley, he wasn't really in the mood to miss it despite his crippling motion sickness. He could walk but then he'd need to wake up much earlier or he would end up being late, which happened on the first day.

So his upper body was now hanging outside the trolley window and his face was as green as the grass. He hated vehicles because this always happened but he knew that he'd have to live with it for now, as much as he wanted too, he couldn't exactly walk everywhere. He just couldn't wait for the ride to be over so he could actually move without everything spinning and making the nausea worse.

When he arrived in the classroom he remembered her umbrella, which was still leaning against the hallway wall in his home. He'd have to remember it tomorrow.

"Luce!" He called to her and went up to her desk. "I completely forgot your umbrella but I promise that I'll bring it tomorrow, alright?"

"Oh that, yeah it's alright, I'm not exactly demanding it back, so no worries." She began "just bring it whenever you can."

Natsu thanked her and the two talked until the class started, with Lisanna, Levy and Gray joining in.

When Lunch came, the group all ate together, continuing their conversation from earlier with an added Juvia this time, not that she was contributing much to the conversation, she was just blushing and glancing over to Gray every now and then while she shared lunch with Levy.

"So did you guys hear about the cat shelter downtown that's being closed?" Lisanna said.

"Oh, the one that's being shut down because of some big organisation?" Lucy remembered reading about it on the news board in the hallway.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about." Levy pitched in "Apparently they don't have anywhere to send the cats so they'll be put down."

Natsu had been listening to the conversation a little before that, but when he heard that all those cats might be put down, he started thinking of his own blue little cat. "We need to do something, stop them from taking the shelter!" Natsu loudly said.

"I agree with the flame princess, it's too cruel to put them all down." Gray added into the conversation.

"Well you're in luck, because gramps said that four students can go after school." Lisanna said "It says so on the flier on the information board."

"Well then it's decided, I'm going, you too Luce!" Natsu stood up and made Lucy do so too.

"M-me?" Lucy began, she did care about all those cats, but she had no idea what she could even do for them. "Alright then. Levy?" Though she knew that the least she could do was at least go.

"I would if I could. But I haven't really talked to the boys ever since things happened at the rooftop the other day, so I'm gonna sit them down and get them to talk to me at least a little." Levy answered, and then turned her attention to Juvia "Juvia, is Gajeel ok?"

Everyone was a little surprised by her asking that, mainly because not many knew about the rooftop incident, though some rumours had begun to spread.

"Oh, yes he is, he had to take out his studs though to avoid infection. Thank you for asking." Juvia answered her fellow blue haired classmate.

"No need to thank me, I just wanted to make sure he was alright, is all." Levy scratcher the back of her head, she didn't really think that she should have been thanked for worrying a little.

"Juvia will thank you nonetheless, Gajeel-kun doesn't have that many friends so Juvia is glad to know that at least someone cares about him a little." Juvia sincerely smiled at Levy, though a hint of sadness could be seen if you looked closely enough.

Meanwhile Natsu dragged Lucy to the principal's office with Gray following them as well. They couldn't get a fourth person since Lisanna was busy with family things, she did say though that she would cheer them on from the sidelines. That also ruled out Mirajane and Elfman, so they didn't exactly know who else to ask, maybe Cana, but first they'd have to get permission at least.

"Hey gramps, we're going to the Cat shelter thing!" natsu barged into Makarov's office, the old man was a little surprised at first, but he didn't react much, it wasn't uncommon for the children to just barge into his office so he didn't really mind.

"Good, then we have four students." Makarov said and looked over the students who were now in his office.

"Wait, four? Who else is coming?" Gray asked the small principal.

"That would be me." Erza said and stood up from the chair she'd been sitting on the entire time and the boys had somehow missed, Lucy greeted her when she had entered after Natsu.

Natsu and Gray jumped a little when they saw Erza, they hadn't exactly been prepared to see her so it was a good thing that they didn't barge in while arguing, she would have scolded them like always. The boys knew though that they couldn't pretend to be all cuddly the whole time, so they silently agreed to try and not argue while she was there, at least not loudly.

"I have told Erza all the details so she'll relay them to you." The old principal began "But I will let you know that there will be other schools in the surrounding area joining in the effort to save those cats, so be at your best behaviour." Makarov then realised that he had just asked Natsu Dragneel to be at his best behaviour. Despite not being a student of Fairy Academy for very long, Natsu already had quite the reputation for being rather rowdy, plus there was everything from previous schools to back up most of that reputation too.

The four students left the office and the first years waited for the student council president to start talking about what Makarov had said to her before.

"Alright, so we are too meet at a Café downtown that's close to the shelter." She began "We will meet there after school and I will wait by the gate, I know what train we'll need to take to go there and Makarov has given me day passes for the four of us." Erza handed each of them a single pass, Lucy sighed in relief because she was a little tight on money so she gladly accept any help or job she'd find.

"At the Café we will meet the students from the other schools and the shelter will send someone to come get us and explain the shelters situation to us a little better." Erza said.

"Do you know who they're sending?" Gray asked the red head.

"No idea, but we'll know when they arrive later." Erza answered Gray's question, then looked at Lucy "Lucy, you're in the same class as these two, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am." Lucy answered, she was a little confused as to why she had been asked that.

"Good, then you can make sure that they go to the gate on time, we don't have too much time before the train leaves, so please." Erza smiled when Lucy nodded and agreed to her request, at least it was one less thing to worry about, now all they had to do was wait for school to be over and then they could see who else would be joining them to help the small cat shelter.

* * *

 **Authors note**

So decided that this chapter would be a bit more Natsu centric. I'll probably do more chapters that center around other character as well.

Plus I'm super excited to finally introduce Wendy!


	11. Wendy

"Hurry up you two! We need to go down and meet Erza." Lucy said to the two boys who were fighting for no particular reason. "She's probably waiting by the gate already!"

Thankfully that got the two of them to stop and run to the gate like their lives were on the line, dragging Lucy behind them who could just barely keep herself from falling due to their speed.

Erza was leaning against the gate wall, her arms crossed and eyes closed, her bag was on the ground beside her. Usually she left much later due to her responsibilities as student council president so the other students were a little surprised.

When Natsu and Gray arrived with Lucy in tow and looking pretty tired, Erza opened her eyes and picked up her bag.

"Good, you're here." She said "We need to head to the station, the train leaves soon."

And with that they all made their way to the station closest to the school, thanks to the passes they got it didn't take them long to go to the platform where the train was stopping. Now all they had to do was wait until their stop and rely on Erza's directions to the café.

The ride didn't take to long, which Natsu was incredibly thankful for since he was just seconds away from vomiting, and frankly he wasn't really eager to see his lunch again. So when he got off he all but kissed the steady ground in pure joy.

"The café isn't that far from the station but we should hurry." The red haired girl said and they were all on their way to a very quaint café.

There had been a room in the back reserved for them, the cat shelter had done that as a thank you for the help and in this tough time, it was the best they could do.

The room wasn't very big but still, it should be enough to accommodate the other students who were going to help. But the fairy academy students were first to arrive, so it was time to wait for the others.

"What other schools were helping again?" Lucy asked the student council president.

"Lamia Scale high and Blue Pegasus academy will be joining us. Then of course there's the shelter itself." Erza answered, looking a little nervous when she mentioned blue pegasus.

At that moment the door opened and the second group joined them. Three really handsome boys walked in, somewhat posing like they had practiced their entrance. Erza introduced the fairy students to them and despite clearly knowing who the boys were, she let them introduce themselves.

While treating the girls as if they were hosts, they introduced themselves as Hibiki Lates, a member of the journalism club. Then there was Eve Tearm who was the smallest of the three and a member of the ski club, that was only active in the winter. Lastly it was Ren Akatsuki, who was a member of the basketball club.

"But we're not the only ones from our school." Hibiki stated and then an older man appeared, he had a rather short stature and very defined facial features and red hair.

"I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and I am a teacher at the fine academic establishment of Lamia Scale senior high school." Like the others, his entrance seemed practiced "Ah, I recognize this divine perfume, Erza Scarlet-"

"No." Erza cut him off and before Ichiya could say or do anything more, the other group entered and interrupted him.

Gray of course recognised them instantly, at least two of them, and Natsu and Lucy recognised them as well from that little arcade battle a few weeks ago that kept them up almost all night because somebody just had to keep a certain score at the top, it did turn out that they weren't even close to reaching it which made the whole thing rather pointless.

Though they still had to introduce themselves to the Blue Pegasus folk, plus there was an older man with them that the fairies weren't familiar with.

The older man was a teacher at Lamia Scale high and his name was Juura Neekis, he was a very well know teacher who had even won a couple of awards. He then introduced the others.

First was Lyon Vastia, who was Gray's rival of sorts, the two had grown up at the same orphanage and had different feelings towards their caretaker, which caused their rivalry.  
Second was Sherry Blendy, who had been head over heels with Lyon when they had first met her, though it seems as if she had gotten over it at this point since she wasn't fawning over him. Maybe her love had just matured.

By now all of the volunteers had arrived so that only left the representative from the shelter.

"Does anyone know who they're sending anyway?" Lyon asked.

"I do believe her name was Wendy if I remember correctly." Hibiki answered. At that moment the door to the room opened and a nervous girl with long black hair and holding a snow white cat entered.

"Uhm, excuse me." She said as she fully entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm Wendy Marvell, I'm from the cait shelter, I-I'm the representative."

Most of them looked very surprised as the girl looked like she wasn't much older than 12 or 13, but she wasn't wearing any middle school uniform so that brought up a few more questions.

"You're rather young are you not? How old are you Wendy?" Juura asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'm 12, but believe it or not, but I'll be starting senior high next week." She said, a bit of pride glinting in her eyes.

"Wow, that's really impressive." Lucy pointed out before Natsu started putting all his attention on the cat in Wendy's arms.

"Oh she's cute, what's her name?" He asked the dark haired girl.

"Her name is Charle. I got her at the shelter when I get was little." She said while looking down on her snow white cat.

"Cool, I have a cat myself, his name is Happy, and he's blue." The pink haired boy grinned widely.

"Blue?" The young girl asked, blue wasn't exactly a common colour for cats…

"Yeah, he rubs himself in something and we just can't get it off, when it finally looks like it's fading off, he just fixes it up himself." Natsu kept his attention on Charle, scratching her head until she bit him.

Wendy was a little startled when Natsu pulled away and sucked on his bitten finger.

"Sorry, she doesn't really like anyone, I should have warned you!" She frantically apologized to the pink haired boy who simply reassured her that everything was fine and that it was nothing.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." Erza began "But I think we should discuss the matter at hand."

* * *

 **Authors note**

Finally introduced Wendy!


	12. and things happened

**Author's note:**

I am so sorry for not updating the fic for such a long time!

It's just that a lot of things happened and I kinda lost interest in when I was going with the fic currently, but I decided to change it from the original plan and after this, things will get more ship oriented.

But I'm so sorry that this chapter is rather rushed because after this one, things will change, so honestly I just wanted to get this moment out of the way, so that's the main reason with the lack of dialogue and all that stuff.

* * *

It was tough defending the shelter, the organisation knew very well what they were doing and they were no strangers to taking illegal methods to get what they wanted. Thankfully the group of students and a couple of teachers were very stubborn and were determined to make sure that the cats would be safe, and when they discovered the organisation's illegal activities, they would bring them to the media to at least buy the shelter a little more time.

Wendy started off very shy, but she easily got along with the group, especially the fairies and Natsu helped her gain more courage to speak up for the hand of the shelter. She had a lot to say, but she never had the courage to say what was on her mind, though simply having her cat with her did help a lot. Though it was obvious that the shelter was like a second home to her and that she would be devastated if it would end up being closed down. Wendy did explain to the group as to why the shelter was a second home to her, the elderly owner, Roubaul was a good friend of her mother's who was a doctor and so needed help taking care of her child that had been abandoned as a baby by her own birth parents. Her mother told Wendy that she simply couldn't give her away when she found her as it was love at first sight.

Seeing as it would take them all a little while to get the whole situation under control, they elected to stay in town for the night, with most of the students staying at Wendy's house while the older ones found hotels to stay at. Thankfully Wendy's house was roomy enough for most of them to fit. They split themselves up, the girls joined Wendy in her room while the boys got to share the two guest rooms since there was more of them.

"Mom just left for her shift at the hospital, so we have the house to ourselves now." Wendy said as she entered the living room where everyone was seated for the moment. "She won't be back until noon tomorrow so we'll just have to make sure to clean up after ourselves, is that alright?"

The older students nodded in agreement, some knowing that it would be harder to get some of them to clean up in the morning, but seeing as they weren't in their own home, it shouldn't be so hard to get them to do it.

"But I was wondering if it's alright for you to miss school tomorrow?" Wendy asked before offering her guests some tea.

"Well since we are technically doing this for school it shouldn't be so hard to convince them to give us tomorrow off for this." Erza answered the younger girl's question.

The red haired girl was right, as the next morning, a student or a teacher called their respective schools and got permission to keep working on getting the shelter the help it needed. It was really fortunate for the other students, but they would find out later that they would have extra homework to deal with.

This day, like the last one had some more interesting developments as they found out more and more about why the organisation was so determined to get that specific location.

Apparently it had some history that revealed that the shelter was sitting on some literal gold, but due to a legend that said that only the good of heart could find it, because of that legend it got the name Nirvana. But whether gold was real was not was a mystery that faded into obscurity as no one other than the original owner of the land had talked about it and no one had found anything either.

The organisation though must have found something out for them to be this determined, but as tempting as it was, the gold didn't matter more than the cats and it was time to let the people know about the organisation's illegal movements.

Back at the academy, the students were going to be having a battle of their own. It had started when Levy bumped into Gajeel in the hallway when she was going to meet up with Jet and Droy, the boys had the same idea to meet up with her and showed up when she grabbed by the long haired boy so she wouldn't fall on her butt. Jet and Droy had quickly gotten ready to defend her seeing as they still didn't trust the older boy and just wanted their childhood friend to be safe. Though Gajeel was the last of their worries since there was someone else who had something to say about the humiliation that Gajeel had brought on the school with the sick display he made out of the Shadow Gear trio.

The scarred blonde had an angry look on his face, making everyone get out of his way as quickly as possible so they wouldn't be on the receiving end of Laxus' anger. But they were in no danger for the moment, as he was dead set on Gajeel and the others.

"Got some nerve coming to Fairy Academy" Laxus said to the black haired boy. Gajeel didn't answer the taller of the two, not that it would have changed anything, as not long after he asked, Laxus started beating him up, but like with Jet and Droy, Gajeel didn't fight back.

Gajeel went down pretty quickly from the beatings, and when he did, Levy stood between the two, not wanting to see any more of what Laxus could do.

"Laxus, stop!" She tried her best to be brave, Gajeel looked at her, shock slightly evident on his face.

"Why? He made a mockery of our school." Laxus grabbed Levy's chin and lifted her head "And then he came here, of all places!"

It was obvious that Laxus wasn't exactly cool with everything that had happened not too long ago, and Levy could feel that some of the anger was directed at her, Jet and Droy, though not nearly as much as Gajeel was getting.

Gajeel grabbed Laxus's hand and yanked it away from the short blue haired girl "Just leave it." Gajeel said and let go of the taller ones hand "I'm going home." Gajeel grabbed his school bag that was lying carelessly on the floor and headed out of the school.

"But…" Levy began, looking at the pierced teen's back as he left "school's not over yet."

Gajeel entered the shop since that door was open, his dad was working on some car and hopefully Gajeel could just slip past him while his father was still under it and couldn't see him, though he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"You're home early." Metalicana said as he rolled himself from under the car, though he didn't give the boy time to answer when he saw his face "Woah! What the hell happened to you?" He asked and wiped the grease off of his hands.

"Nothing." was all Gajeel said and hid his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing my ass, your face is bruising and swelling." Metalicana inspected his adopted sons face "You got into another fight didn't you?"

"Something like that…" Gajeel really didn't want to talk about this, but he knew that after showing up at home with worse wounds than the day before, his dad would get really worried.

"Answer me boy. Did you start another fight?" The older man asked, worry edged across his face. "You know you should keep that in practice, that's what it's there for right?"

"I didn't start this one….or the last one." The teen just wanted to get out of there at this point.

"Then how did you get this beat up? Tell me the truth." He said with a stern tone

"I didn't fight back alright, can I go now?" Gajeel asked trying to slip away as he waited for an answer.

"You didn't, huh? Well get yourself cleaned up, alright? You can help me down here in the shop while you skip school." Metalicana patted his son's shoulder and watched him go upstairs. "What am I going to do with that brat…"


End file.
